1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filtering of liquids, and, more particularly, to a vibrating sieve filter having means for vibration damping to thereby produce a maximum speed of vibration for the particular vibrating filter assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquids used in industrial processes often require selective filtering to eliminate only the undesirable contaminate particles. Typically, this is accomplished with a bag type semi-permanent or disposable filter in which the liquid being filtered is passed through a bag in a basket support. Alternatively, disposable cartridge filters of various configurations are used. The surfaces of these types of filters become quickly clogged with materials including those the removal of which is not desired.
Improved performance in filtration has been accomplished in many instances by the adaption of sieving techniques. A cylindrical perforated steel basket with a screen covering replaces the cloth or paper composition bag. The cylindrical screen is placed in a cylindrical casing or housing and the liquid to be filtered is generally admitted at the bottom of the housing for flow through the screen to the interior of the screen cylinder and upwardly to a top outlet. In some instances a space is left between the bottom of the screen cylinder and a housing to provide a vibrator which induces vibration into the incoming liquid helping to keep the smaller particles in suspension for improved sieving.
This invention is directed to an improved type of sieving filter and to improved techniques for using vibration. A bar or bars are used to dampen the screen cylinder motion to thereby provide frequency of vibration of the filter unit to produce maximum speed of vibration for that particular unit.